particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National-Socialist Party of Darnussia
The National-Socialist Party of Darnussia has been the name of three notable political parties in Darnussia, most notably during the Manticore-era in the end of the 25th century and igniting a revolution against the Deltarian Invasion in 2323. The First Klan A group of Darnussian Nationalists founded the party to stand against the Lusitânians in 2310, but it soon became an underground organisation that ran attacks against the Deltarian Invaders. To keep their identities secret, NSPD members did not go into public politics and started to refer themselves as the Klan. They recognized other Klansmen with secret code names to keep themselves safe. The Klan was considered to be a terrorist organisation in the Imperial Protectorate of Darnussia. They commited several terrorist attacks against Deltarian Forces and killed several collaborators who they accused of crimes against Darnussia. The Klan finally became public in 2323 as NSPD and ignited a revolution that failed and led to destruction of Red Stad by Deltarian forces. It only generated more support for the Klan and their now publicly known leader, Joseph Sanders, who was hunted by the Deltarians everywhere. Sanders and his klansmen commited few more notable attacks, but were betrayed and captured by one of their members in 2325. Sanders was executed and many other were sent to Deltaria. The First Klan and NSPD ended with the death of Sanders, despite the attempts to continue it's operations in other regions. Many consider Sanders as a hero of Darnussia, despite his ultimately racist views. The Second Klan During the Hobrazian Invasion in 2370, many nationalist secret factions were born in Darnussia, including the notorious Darnussian Liberation Army and the 2nd coming of Popular Revolutionary Front. While the DLA did not have centralized leadership, another organization was revived by some of it's founding members, the NSPD. They called themselves The Second Klan, honoring the sacrifices and heroic acts of Sanders and his Klan decades earlier. The Second Klan was led by mysterious Klan Lord who remained unknown to the later historians. Together with DLA, they commited several terrorist attacks and fought guerilla warfare against he invaders. DLA and the Klan were separated in the early 2373 because of severa disagreements between the two terrorist organisations, only few months prior the end of the invasion. After the war, Klan started to become politically active again. They united under the old banner, National-Socialist Party of Darnussia. While the DLA became more and more casual and ended up more lika a hunting club, NSPD rose to power in poorer areas of Red Stad. One young DLA-reject known as Marcus Manticore who decided to join the NSPD and he quickly started to rise among the ranks of the party and the klan. He became the sole leader of the party in 2461 and actively attacked the Liberal Policies that had been running the nation for decades. NSPD quickly became one of the largest parties and Manticore was even elected as president three times during his reign. Manticore also took the DLA under his wings and turned them into the paramilitary wing of NSPD and the klan. After disagreements between the DLA, the klan and the NSPD politicians, Manticore dissolved the party in 2509 and turned DLA into political party. The Klan was also officially dissolved. The Third Klan Last incarnation of the NSPD was the rise of Narikatonite Nationalists after the Second Darnussian Civil War. The Klan was revived by the anti-Jewish factions in Clenon. NSPD returned to politics after Claude Deimore became the Imperial Viceroy. It and the Klan was commanded by Josif Kaine, a close friend of Deimore. NSPD was part of Deimores National Coalition, where he collected the nationalist parties to stand behind him and the empire. Third Klan ended during the Dark Times that followed the Deimore Incident, with many of it's members killed. NSPD was ended officialy two years prior to that, in 2638. Legacy Despite being a violent organisation, The Klan has always been supported by most of the population. The first two Klans are still considered as heroes of Darnussia. There have been attempts to revive the Klan for the fourth time, but they have failed. Many Neo-Klans have been founded, but thei have failed to unite under one banner and as such are not officially considered to be The Klan, unlike the three earlier incarnations. Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia